


Little Patch Of Heaven

by ScorchedPoet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, clover lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: Clover wakes up to sunlight streaming through the windows and a suspicious lack of Qrow sleeping besides him.Now at first this concerned him- until he noticed the very sleepy 'crow' sleeping on the foot of his bed that really didn't want to wake up this morning.Whatever would he do with this man!
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182
Collections: Golden Retriever





	Little Patch Of Heaven

First thing that really registers when Clover wakes up in the morning is that one of them has left the blinds open last night. He lazily throws a hand over his eyes and grunts in displeasure at the rude awakening, the second thing that he realizes after a few moments is that his bed partner is suspiciously absent from where he had been playing the role of the little spoon just moments ago.  
  
Clover lets out a small sigh and props himself up on his arm as he glances around their bedroom through his tired eyes. It has been quite some time since they’ve needed to wake up this early so he can’t help but wonder just where his little birdy has gotten off to. Part of him worries that maybe Qrow had awoken from one of his awful nightmares and gone off to hide in some part of the house to avoid waking him.  
  
However before he can throw off the blankets and grab some underwear to go for a walk around the house he notices something curled up near his feet atop the blankets and slowly his worried frown melts into a bright smile. The small crow form is so very familiar that he finds himself admiring the glossy black feathers for a moment longer than really necessary. So that was where his Qrow had gotten to.  
  
And _oh_ his heart just melts at the sight of him looking so peaceful. Clover quietly slips out of bed and towards their dresser before pulling on his boxers and his green shorts- and after a moment’s hesitation throws on the hoodie that Ruby had bought him for Christmas last year. It was almost too silly for belief in his mind that he would be cheerfully wearing a hoodie that proudly pronounced him ‘Lucky Bastard’ but when he had seen the look on Qrow’s face when he had tried it on after Ruby had so proudly started bragging about it being fitting since it was, like, a pet name with them or something!   
  
It also had a great habit of getting him a sleepy Qrow curled up on him on the sofa on movie nights which in itself was just the sweetest thing imaginable. His main reason for adoring it was that Ruby had labelled the gift to ‘Uncle Clover’ and brothers he had never imagined he would have a family. He’d been an only son and his father had been a poor fisherman before he got lucky and they moved from Mantle into Atlas as he trained with the military. It was mostly skill that had brought his achievements but his devotion to his father had helped, even inspiring his choice of weapon when it came time to work more on his combat style.

Clover just wishes that he could have introduced him to Qrow. His father would have adored him and teased the both of them endlessly, one day he would be able to talk to Qrow about him but it still felt too fresh despite them having settled together in Patch – and having been here for quite some time. But he couldn’t bring himself to talk about his father in great detail… the guilt over missing so much time with him as he trained still hurt him.  
  
Letting out a small sigh he slowly moves back towards their bed and makes his side tidy once again, plumping their pillows and straightening out the quilt with a soft whistle before moving to the end of the bed and standing in front of the sleeping crow that has nestled at the foot of the bed. He shakes his head with a soft chuckle before leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crows head. Qrow rustles slightly and lets out a sleepy peep before batting at him slightly with a wing, but Clover isn’t dissuaded as he scoops up his boyfriend in his hands and holds him in his arms.  
  
Qrow often liked to fuss about being carried around as a crow when he was with his nieces but Clover was quite aware of how much he actually _liked_ it and was pleased when Qrow started to fluff up his feathers and tuck himself against his chest- nuzzling into the soft fabric of his hoodie like Clover had suspected he would. He loved the time they have stolen together here and dreads the day they get called back out for the final fight by Ruby. Salem has been in hiding now for a good few years and it is an ever present worry that she will go back on her promise of peace after the… discussion between her and Ozpin that he hadn’t been let in on.

Carefully he goes down the stairs and chuckles as Qrow fusses with each step until he is on the ground floor.  
  
Using one arm to keep his boyfriend safe against his chest he walks into their living room and then into the kitchen, he’s gotten pretty good at doing things one handed and quickly deposits some bread into the toaster for the both of them and flicks the switch on the kettle before leaning back against the counter and taking a deep breath. They had certainly made quite the change from sneaking into each other’s bunks at Atlas, and although he often missed his team it made him happy that everyone was able to explore their options a bit more. Clover was also pleased that Marrow had found himself more than just his rank and had been amused when Jaune had kissed him under the mistletoe at their Christmas party because he had been fairly certain that those two had been sneaking around together for some time and Marrow definitely hadn’t protested when they both disappeared at the same time that night. Good for them.  
  
Clover hears the kettle start to hiss and turns around slowly, carefully pouring out two cups worth before stirring in about a tablespoon of coffee and a touch of sugar and milk in each before putting the milk into the fridge and closing the door with his hip. He pulls the toast out and butters it before balancing the plates on one arm with a soft tut. “You know sleepy head. You could help out~” to which he swears that Qrow is laughing at him.  
  
Two trips it is then. Clover walks over to the coffee table and sets down their plates, before briskly turning back into the kitchen and grabbing their mugs carefully – trying not to brush against the feathers with the hot surface as well as avoid dropping him – and sets them down on their coasters alongside their plates before moving to the window and opening it to let in the morning air. Taking in a deep breath he grins brightly as he looks out at the trees waving in the breeze and the flowers that have shot up all over their garden and he feels at home. It was a lovely home they had chosen together with Tai’s assistance.   
  
Clover carefully wanders over to their sofa and settles down onto it before slowly depositing the far more perky bird on his lap so he can reach over and grab his mug of coffee; he’s barely taken a sip before he ends up with a lap full of a yawning Qrow as the shapeshifter turns back into his human form. “Good morning~” Clover says teasingly before pecking Qrow on the cheek. At least Qrow had the foresight to be wearing pyjamas last night or this would be an entirely different Friday morning. Not that Clover would have complained really. But there was something so heart achingly domestic about this that it really struck a chord.  
  
Qrow decides to skip morning introduction. Hiding his face over Clover’s shoulder instead whilst grumbling. “S’ too early to be up, Lucky Charm…” although he soon peeks back out when Clover offers him the other cup of Coffee and takes a long sip of it as if it were the cure to all that ails him.

What a dork.

Clover leans back against the sofa and closes his eyes with a pleasant sigh as Qrow finishes his coffee quickly and nuzzles into his neck and they just sit there for a while all too distracted in just being together in their moment until Qrow leans back to grab their plates so that they can eat their toast before it grows cold and soggy. These are the mornings that Qrow likes best. Where they have nothing to do but laze about the house with each other and no one needs them to be anything but themselves.  
  
“I love you…” Qrow whispers softly into Clover’s ear and he watches as the tips quickly burn red. It always gave him a kick to see how him saying it still affected his lover so dearly. “I love you so much it hurts Lucky Charm.” And he presses a kiss to Clover’s welcoming lips before drawing back despite the complaint that followed.   
  
“But you have horrendous morning breath~” he teases before climbing out of Clover’s lap and heading up to get changed, the sway of his hips causing Clover to lean out of his seat and watch him as he walked back upstairs. “Well? Are you coming?” he called over his shoulder.  
  
Clover blinked a few times as he processed this before downing the coffee he had on the table in front of him and chasing his Qrow back up the stairs with a hearty chuckle. Yeah. It was just gonna be one of _those_ Friday mornings after all.  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the Canon Fair Game Content discord server. My target was the lovely Jade and it was my pleasure to write her her requested fluffy Qrow content. With a side of sass!


End file.
